Destiny
"The future won't be yours!" The seventh form on the Star Side, Destiny. It is 1 of 2 forms to have that specific wing design on Side 1, the other being Equinox. It is a Zoner Archetype due to her being capable of attacking with big damage from a long distance. Moveset *'Z - Galactic Beam' **Destiny holds out a ball in her hands, and it explodes. This creates a portal in the sky that then fires a laser towards wherever the cursor was when the ball exploded. This laser does moderate damage, and has a high range. Alternates Trivia *In the lore, Destiny was the first Star Soul to be confirmed a female. *Galactic has a special transformation to Lucidity, but Lucidity isn't a secret alt. Lore Destiny, the seer of what cannot be seen. She was created as part of the new generation of Star Souls that Dimension made after the Catastrophe. Most of the new generation went straight to a planet (most going to Robloxia), but there were a few that elected to stay in space instead, putting some of their power into the ability to survive and control their movement in space. Destiny was one of those 'space dwellers,' and she eventually found that she had the ability to see into the future and even partially transport herself into it. She used her future sight on a period of time a few thousand years in the future. She saw a machine firing a massive ball of energy at a statue, then time anomalies happening all around the universe. Her future vision was struck by a time anomaly, and it was transported to a future where all Star Souls were falling to one Star Soul above all. She saw an extremely powerful Star Soul with an extremely powerful Glitcher, it's Glitcher having twelve wings of many colors. But before Destiny could get a closer look, a flash of white light ended everything, and Destiny was forced back into the present. The nightmare that Destiny saw was coming to her timeline, and she had absolutely no way of stopping it on her own. Luckily, she later met and befriended Rainbow, but Rainbow was willing to take a risk on a planet and left. She also met Equinox, and the two weren't planning to go to a planet any time soon, so they worked together to set up a place that they called Haven. Haven would then become the place of operations for Destiny, Equinox and a team he had formed. Destiny never told anyone she met of her future sight, but when rumors arose on Robloxia of Destiny having that ability, she and Equinox's team immediately began investigating. They found that Psyche, a Star Soul with the ability to manipulate the soul and mind, had unintentionally gained knowledge of Destiny's future sight power through a connection to one of Equinox's associates. Psyche apparently told someone about Destiny and her ability, then rumors spread like wildfire and some set out to see if they were true. A repercussion of Psyche's accidental discovery was several Star Souls journeying to Haven to gain knowledge of the future. The Equinox group was able to hold off most of them, but one day, the Star Soul Galactic appeared. Galactic was able to easily take down the Equinox group and reach Destiny, but she hesitated to tell Galactic what the future held. Galactic even went to threatening Destiny with death, and it was only then that Destiny found her second ability: awakening Calamity. Destiny unleashed a burst of destructive energy, transforming herself into Calamity and boosting her power immensely, but losing her future sight ability as long as she was in that form. Calamity and Galactic had a nearly even power level, but eventually, Calamity was able to subdue Galactic. Galactic still had another trick up her sleeve, though, transforming into Lucidity. Lucidity was able to defeat Calamity, but then Calamity found her ability to awaken Catastrophe, then Catastrophe won against Lucidity and finally chased her away. Catastrophe then reverted to Destiny for a few years, never encountering as powerful an adversary again. Now, Destiny is probably keeping some Star Soul from knowing the future or managing Haven and the Equinox group. Maybe she's even watching Rainbow. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore